Finding Us
by spiritfrog25
Summary: A series of short-ish stories about Misty and Lance. Ships: Kingdrashipping! :D


_HI! I have a new ship! The kind that sails amongst sea dragons! MISTY! and LANCE! Not that it really matters, maybe it does..._

_So, these will be a series of short stories about Misty and Lance. First MistyxLance story, Ive ever attempted. I guess it's kind of a cross between the game and anime universe, where Brock and Gary are gym leaders. _

_Oh, Im kind of an Egoshipper, but I still feel they would make the greatest frenemies! Or just really cool bestfriends! _

_Anyways, I own nothing, except the story... not even the characters. That makes me sad. :( _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Those pesky League meetings, Misty thought to herself, were the reason their relationship began. Nothing inspires mischief like immense piles of boring paperwork and the loud droning voices of those damned financial managers.<p>

Not all meetings were as boring, just the ones that included the public relations or financial management departments of the League.

She spent most of those meetings doodling on her paperwork or reports, passing secret messages to Janine who sat across from her at the table and indulged in a few intense games of Tetris (managing to beat her own high scores and Brock's on several occasions). Occasionally she'd join her fellow leaders in placing bets under the tables about the length of time Erika would be able to keep herself awake or about how many of Gary's paper planes would actually make it across the room and in the hands of Lance, who would later insist that he didn't actually appreciate the flying bits of distractions when they flew at him and other members, with sometimes inappropriate doodles or the latest League gossip, courtesy of Jasmine and Whitney. Everyone knew not to believe Lance; being Champion required him to keep up appearances.

On one such meeting an entirely private conversation, between Janine and herself, about Lance's fetching physique happened to find its way into Gary's hands. The little note then managed to find its way to the subject of its contents, though not before the several other leaders, who happened to fall in its path, happily added their own thoughts on the matter.

The note that then caused Lance to let out an undignified squeak, hastily covered by a sudden coughing fit, and sink lower into his Champion Chair read as follows:

J: Ur staring, Mist.

M: Thanks. -.-

J: I don't blame you. He's got a godly chest.

M: He's Lance. 'He's 'godly' all over. 'Course I wouldn't really know about all over.

J: I bet you do wanna know. Then again, don't we all?

Viridian: If you're looking for godly, Id say I'm your best bet, Red. Dragon boy has to keep up with his stoic, lone wolf façade.

Pewter: I've got plenty of godliness too, you know! Lance gets all the Joys and Jennies though. Must have something to do with that stoic façade Gare- Bear was on about.

Goldenrod: OR THE CAPE! Hes gt godly lips 2 match! Hes in a league way abov u boys!

Blackthorn: GODLY?! Please, he's a footstool compared to that manly hunk, Surge.

Cinnabar: Mr. Oak, you clever man.

Olivine: Gary, Id bet on you. ;)

Sabrina: Ms. Waterflower, I think you might stand a chance. I can sense these things.

Manly hunk: I don't have no psychic voodoo powers, but he's staring right back at ya, kid. And what do ya say to a sweet cup 'o coffee and a fast ride on my new bike, right after this pain in the*s meeting, Clair? Call it a date?

Pryce: Kids… we should do this more often. This is by far the most enlightening form of entertainment since Chuck started the betting pool on Miss Erika.

When the meeting finally came to an end, the blushing champion avoided Gary's pointed stares and slipped quietly out of the room and into his office.

When he finally did emerge from his haunt, he strode purposefully to the quaint little restaurant a few doors away from the conference room. On one of the larger tables sat a group of his fellow League members, enjoying plates of shared lunch and shared League gossip.

" Even Psyduck could beat your Tetris scores, Erika! You just need to learn a bit of… strategy, I suppose…" she was saying, her glorious red hair flowing gently with the wind that blew in from the open windows and her eyes alight with the childish kind of excitement of a 6 year old trying to teach a friend a new game.

" Its got nothing to do with strategy, Red… oh, heads up Temper Top, you've got "Mr. Godly all over" headed your way." Gary said winking at Misty.

" Wait, what are you on abou…" Damn, she was now looking at him, mouth slightly open and ears flaming red.

Clearing his throat nervously, Lance approached the table and fixed his eyes at the plate of fries Brock had almost passed to Erika before freezing at the Champions next words.

"Um… Miss… Miss Waterflower, erm… might I… can we talk?"

Misty made short work of noticing the piece of paper crumpled in his hand and the awkward look on his face, before turning around to glare at Gary, words of abuse finding their way into her explicit description of how she would slice his meat for sashimi and feed him to her Gyarados.

When sufficiently under control, she tugged on Lance's arm, leading him away from the restaurant; down the hall and back into the conference room they had been in just that morning.

Taking a deep breath she turned to face the champion, discreetly noticing the way his brown eyes seemed dimly to glow with a fire that matched his hair.

"Listen, Lance… I mean Sir, look, I'm sorry okay! That OAF of an OAK just doesn't know when to quit, (immature brat, she murmured under her breath) and I didn't mean any of that stuff! I mean I did. I mean, its not that you aren't… erm godly… maybe you aren't, I mean, you're easy on the eyes but… erm…I…"

"Miss Waterflower, its alright… I… if anything I'm flattered… and slightly embarrassed but that isn't important." Lance paused. " What's important, I think, is that… Well… thanks… and um… you're not so bad either. I mean cute. No wait, not cute. NOT THAT YOU ARENT CUTE! Because you are but… ah mew!" He shuddered and then raised his downcast eyes to meet hers. In a soft muttering tone, he continued.

"You're pretty, I mean beautiful. Wouldn't go so far as to say GODLY but, I mean maybe goddess… but maybe that's too much… no wait I mean, not too much, you're … I guess… you're easy on the eyes too… and, if you'd like, I think we could do coffee sometime, or maybe a milkshake, 'cause I wouldn't want to assume that you're a coffee person. That doesn't mean you're into milkshakes either. Ah, just whatever you like, you know. So maybe a date, yeah? Or not, if you don't want to."

And right before her eyes Lance, the Champion, turned into a shuddering mess of godly glory, unable to get his words straight.

To her, it was his most glorious moment yet. She stood eyes wide at his confession and skin aflame.

It was only when he started fiddling with the belt of Pokeballs attached to his belt, did she realize that he expected some kind of answer from her, preferably a positive one.

"Uh… yeah." She replied cautiously keeping her eyes on his chest.

"Let me know when… and where. You have my number… it's on file."

When she rose to meet his eyes, she was knocked off guard by the brilliant smile he wore. As quickly as it came, he schooled his features into an expression more worthy of his stoic persona and adopted a slight grin.

"Uh… yeah, Ill do that." With a simple nod to her, he stepped back, turned and walked right out of the room, leaving Misty to crumple into a heap on one of the conference room chairs.

She let her mind regroup itself, and settled her erratic breathing, closing her eyes to speed the process of calming down along.

As she reached a state of stillness, her lips curved into a triumphant grin.

"Freakin' Champion of Kanto. Dragon Master LANCE! Hah, wow!" she giggled to herself.

Wow, she thought once more, as she remembered the fire in his eyes, probably matching the ones in her own.

* * *

><p>Several minutes and several serious discussions after Misty's departure from their lunch table, Gary's jumped slightly in his chair when he felt his butt vibrate.<p>

Reaching into his back pocket he pulled out his Poke Gear, flipping it open to reveal a message.

From: Carrot Top

Thanks, Oak. Still an ass, though! ;)

* * *

><p>Looking back Misty concluded, they weren't TOO bad, these League meetings.<p>

_End._


End file.
